


In The Grass (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Bear are in the grass





	In The Grass (Fanart)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/CEE10B35-B0F8-49AB-9815-22979956C240_zpsocjwn0rg.jpg.html)


End file.
